Quando amo você
by Molki
Summary: Songfic da música That's When I Love You do Aslyn. Descrição de várias situações da época em que a amizade de Tuti e Nagayan, TeniMyu e BuriMyu, passou a ser algo mais! xD Ponto de vista do Nagayan.
1. Sobre a fic

**Fic:** Quando amo você

**Autora:** Molkita

**Beta:** Nenhum (a)! O.o' (Então vão perdoando os erros! xD)

**Fandom:** TeniMyu/BuriMyu

**Par:** TutixNagayan

**Gênero: **Songfic (música: That's when I love you – Aslyn)

**Advertência:** Nenhuma além do fato dessa fic ser slash (se bem que muito provavelmente não terá nada explícito). Se você não sabe o que é uma fic slash é melhor deixar pra ler depois de se informar! xD

**Nota da autora:** Minha primeira songfic. Nunca tinha me interessado muito pelo gênero, mas acho que era apenas porque a música certa ainda não tinha aparecido! xD Desde o momento em que ouvi essa música, soube que teria que escrever uma fic TutiNaga com ela. Bem, espero que vocês gostem de a ler tanto quanto eu gostei de a escrever!

**Sobre a fic: **Cada pedaço da música me serviu de inspiração para escrever uma mini-fic, como ainda não terminei tudo, resolvi postar cada pedaço como um capítulo (mesmo sendo capítulos pequenos), dessa forma poderia postar a fic hoje especialmente para o aniversário da Leti! Ah! Só por garantia de um melhor entendimento, aviso que os capítulos seguem sim uma seqüência, mas os acontecimentos _não são _todos do mesmo dia, são passagens de tempo diferentes, ok?


	2. Capítulo 01

**Quando amo você ****– 01**

"_When you have to look away_

_When you don't have much to say_

_That's when I love you_

_I love you_

_Just that way"_

Pousei a mão sobre a base de meu pescoço, meus músculos estavam tão tensos depois de uma rigorosa sessão de ensaios que podia sentir sua rigidez sem sequer tocá-los.

Tive um sobressalto quando senti alguém tocar minhas costas. Virei e me deparei com seu sorriso.

"Suas costas estão doendo?" A pergunta veio seguida por uma discreta carícia em meu ombro esquerdo.

Assenti com um suspiro. Não apenas as costas, meu corpo inteiro estava dolorido.

"Falei pro Moriyama-san que ele estava pegando pesado com você hoje, mas ele não quis me ouvir."

Sorri. "Tudo bem, Eiji-san só está tentando me ajudar. Preciso mesmo treinar mais aquelas acrobacias, se não conseguir me aperfeiçoar vou ser um péssimo Kikumaru."

"Ah, mas Kikumaru não é apenas acrobacias. Acho que você já o representa muito bem. De certa forma, você já tem muito dele."

Ergui uma sobrancelha em descrença. "Tenho?"

"Tem sim. Quando você o interpreta, consegue mostrar através dos olhos o quanto o personagem é cheio de vida. Além disso, esse seu sorriso de moleque te ajuda a parecer ter a idade do Eiji."

Ri de seu comentário. As formas discretas que você encontrava para elogiar e incentivar meu trabalho sempre me surpreendiam.

"Mas vamos deixar de conversa! Temos pouco tempo antes que o intervalo acabe." Observei curioso enquanto você sentava no chão, com as costas escoradas na parede, e me estendia a mão. "Vem. Senta aqui que faço uma massagem."

Por alguns segundos fiquei apenas o olhando espantado, realmente não estava esperando por esse tipo de reação. Como sempre, você conseguia ser imprevisível. E você percebeu minha surpresa, claro, logo continuou a falar:

"Não se preocupe, não vou te machucar, sou bom nisso." Um sorriso orgulhoso curvou seus lábios. "Se quiser, pode ir perguntar ao Moriyama-san, ele pode comprovar."

Movi a cabeça de forma negativa, como se quisesse dizer que não precisava de confirmação alguma, pois não precisava mesmo, já tinha aprendido a perceber quando você estava apenas brincando e quando estava falando a sério.

Sentei-me de costa para você, no espaço entre suas pernas, tomando o devido cuidado para manter uma distância respeitosa. E não demorou até que eu sentisse suas mãos espalmadas em minhas costas. Um longo tempo pareceu passar enquanto ficamos apenas assim. Era como se você estivesse avaliando tudo e pensando na melhor maneira para começar.

Ouvi quando você respirou fundo antes de iniciar a massagem. Suas mãos percorriam a extensão de minhas costas lentamente, pareciam até um pouco vacilantes, seus dedos aparentavam procurar os pontos certos para explorar. Aos poucos os toques se tornaram mais precisos, a pressão era aplicada de forma quase sutil em meus músculos doloridos. Incrível perceber como a dor realmente ia se esvaindo, como se seus dedos habilidosos soubessem a forma correta para desatar nós feitos pela tensão.

Fechei os olhos quase que involuntariamente, queria sentir a plenitude daquele alívio prazeroso. Como algo tão simples podia causar sensações tão intensas?

"Hmm... Tuti..." Murmurei sem sequer perceber o que estava fazendo ao certo. Embriagado demais pela inebriante sensação.

Percebi que você se deteve por alguns instantes nesse momento. Era como se a tensão que estivera em minhas costas tivesse passado para suas mãos. Mas foi algo breve, logo a massagem tinha sido retomada. Curiosamente, sua insistência e empenho passaram a ser maiores no momento em que seus longos dedos chegavam à base de meu pescoço, local de onde, aparentemente, havia sido arrancado de mim aquele murmúrio de aprovação.

Um sorriso malicioso curvou meus lábios quando tentei imaginar o que estaria se passando em sua mente.

Prosseguimos dessa forma por um tempo considerável, até que você decidiu acariciar meus ombros, pressionando com os polegares uma pequena parte de pele que dava para alcançar através da gola de minha camisa. Foi então que finalmente desisti da teimosia e resolvi lhe dar o que você queria. Inclinei a cabeça um pouco para trás e permiti que pequenos sons de aprovação me escapassem.

Avidamente, você insistiu em tocar aquela parte, um pequeno sorriso satisfeito dançava em meus lábios e, percebendo que minhas costas há algum tempo não mais incomodavam, reclinei-me até ter o apoio de seu peito. Por um instante, senti-o prender a respiração, mas logo suas mãos estavam acariciando meus braços.

Esperei qualquer outra reação de sua parte, quando ela não veio meneei a cabeça até encontrar uma posição confortável que me permitisse olhar pra você, diretamente em seus olhos. Você retribuiu meu olhar, mas continuou sem nada dizer.

Sorri e fui presenteado com outro sorriso, tão feliz e satisfeito quanto o meu.

Dentro de mim, uma sensação engraçada esquentava meu peito ao mesmo tempo em que esfriava a base de minha barriga. Tinha vontade de rir de forma histérica sem sequer ter um motivo concreto para isso.

"Você é mesmo _muito_ bom nisso." Declarei sem deixar de te fitar, sentia sua respiração tocar levemente os fios desgrenhados de minha franja.

Tive uma vontade súbita de beijá-lo quando vi suas bochechas adquirirem um leve rubor e percebi seus olhos se desviarem por breves segundos dos meus. Mas ainda não era a hora para algo assim. De alguma forma eu sabia, tinha a plena idéia do que estava acontecendo entre nós e acho que já podia supor o que podia vir a acontecer daqui a algum tempo. Mas por enquanto era só isso, uma suposição, não queria apressar as coisas, não quando tinha o risco de estragar tudo e especialmente não justo agora que tudo estava indo tão bem.

Ri. Tive que rir, aquilo tudo era adorável e engraçado ao mesmo tempo. Você me olhou com estranheza, mas riu mesmo assim.

"Sabe..." Comecei com uma voz preguiçosa, me esforçando para erguer-me de onde estava. Notei que você me observava enquanto eu esticava os braços lentamente quando já estava de pé, me curvando para tocar o chão logo em seguida. Fingi não notar que você estava esperando pela conclusão de minha frase por mais algum tempo, só pelo prazer de ter os seus olhos fixos em mim. Por fim, ergui o corpo e voltei a te encarar. "Você fica muito _bonitinho_ quando está assim sem graça." Me certifiquei de exibir dos sorrisos o mais cheio de dualidade antes de virar de costas e começar a seguir pelo corredor.

Claro que tive o cuidado de não perder o momento em que seu rosto se tornou uma máscara de puro espanto enquanto você abria a boca várias vezes sem que som algum fosse emitido. Estava claro que você queria retrucar, fazer qualquer comentário cheio de esperteza como lhe era de costume, mas mais óbvio ainda era o fato de que eu tinha deixado Tsuchiya Yuuichi _sem palavras_. Naquele momento, você não tinha nada para dizer e talvez até seus pensamentos estivessem confusos demais para serem entendidos, e quão gratificante não era saber que _eu_ era o causador daquilo tudo?

"_Oi_!" Seu grito ecoou pelo corredor e ouvi seus passos apressados em minha direção.

Olhei para trás e lhe ofereci meu sorriso mais inocente antes de começar a correr o mais rápido que consegui. "Não vale ficar irritado só porque fui sincero!" Gritei sem parar de correr para fazer isso.

"Takashi! Espere!" Você tentava me alcançar, mas eu estava com a vantagem, tinha começado a caminhar bem antes de você se recuperar do choque.

Mal conseguia controlar meu riso. Você também já tinha caído na gargalhada e isso parecia estar agravando sua desvantagem. Logo chegaríamos ao salão de ensaios e mostraríamos para nossos colegas de trabalho, mais uma vez, o quão bobos éramos. Existia uma lista enorme de pessoas sonhadoras e apaixonadas que também haviam sido consideradas bobas ao longo da história. Por quê eu tinha que me preocupar, afinal? Alguma vez em minha vida já tinha me sentido assim tão vivo? Não tinha problema ser bobo se eu podia continuar assim, rindo junto de você, te fazendo desviar o olhar pelo embaraço que minhas palavras te causaram, te fazendo perder a fala com um simples comentário.

Antes de abrir a porta do salão, olhei para você, ofegante pelo esforço, o sorriso ainda estava lá, enfeitando seu semblante quando você parou ao meu lado e deu um leve tapa em meu ombro. Tinha certeza de que eu estava sorrindo tanto quanto você.

"Queria me deixar pra trás, é?" Questionou-me com ar fingido de mágoa.

"Jamais." Respondi em tom de brincadeira algo que era a pura verdade. Não tinha a menor vontade de te deixar quando tudo o que queria era ter mais tempo junto a você.

Revirou os olhos em descrença e abriu a porta. "Chega de brincadeiras, já é hora de trabalhar. E se nos atrasarmos outra vez, tenho certeza de que Ueshima-sensei vai querer diminuir nosso salário."

"Isso é verdade." Falei em meio ao riso enquanto seguíamos para nos unirmos aos outros.

Dizem que sabemos muito bem quando amamos alguém. Estou prestes a declarar como correta essa teoria, pois tenho a impressão que sinto cada vez que passo a te amar mais. E garanto, esse aumento acontece com uma freqüência maior do que você poderia imaginar. Gestos tão simples, como o pequeno sorriso que você está me direcionando enquanto deveríamos estar assistindo ao ensaio dos outros, representam tanto para mim que jamais conseguiria explicar em palavras.

"Preste atenção!" Falei em tom fingido de rispidez enquanto apontava para nossos amigos que se encontravam de pé no centro do salão, pronunciando suas devidas falas, e esforcei-me o máximo que pude para manter a expressão séria e resistir à tentação de te olhar até quando ouvi sua exclamação de surpresa ante minha reação.

Mas não demorou até que olhasse novamente pra você. Como resistir? E não me surpreendi ao ver sua expressão mais que exagerada de mágoa. Sorri e logo você estava, mais uma vez, retribuindo meu sorriso.

Percebi que é fácil de se responder quando estamos amando. O problema mesmo é se a pergunta for _quanto_.


	3. Capítulo 02

**Quando amo você ****– 02**

"_To hear you stumble when you speak_

_or see you walk, with two left feet_

_That's when I love you_

_I love you... endlessly"_

O ensaio já tinha acabado por hoje, todos estavam juntando rapidamente seus pertences e indo embora, alguns até tinham marcado de sair para comer juntos. Eu disfarcei o fato de estar te esperando enquanto arrumava vagarosamente minha bolsa.

"Não vai agora, Nagayan?"

Olhei para Kimeru, que me lançava um olhar questionador.

"Agora não." Apontei para a bolsa ainda aberta. "Preciso terminar de organizar isso antes."

"Seei..." Claro que não conseguiria enganar justo o Kime, mas ao menos tinha que tentar. Afinal, quão constrangedor seria declarar que eu só pretendia ir quando conseguisse me despedir do você? "Então, posso te ligar mais tarde? Podemos fazer algo juntos. O que acha?"

"Claro! É uma ótima idéia." Sorri lhe dando minha aprovação sincera e ele sorriu de volta, acenando sua despedida antes de correr ao encontro a Sota e Naoya, que o esperavam mais à frente.

Logo o salão estava vazio e eu não conseguia parar de pensar que talvez fosse melhor ir embora. Estava sendo óbvio demais, não? Mas existe uma grande diferença entre saber o que é certo e _fazê-lo_. Eu não tinha a mínima vontade de sair dali sem te ver uma última vez.

Lembrei que tinha visto você havia mais ou menos meia hora na sala onde guardávamos nossos objetos pessoais, estava conversando calorosamente com alguns de nossos colegas. Mas a maioria das pessoas já tinha ido embora e me perguntava o que ainda estaria te prendendo. Já cansado de tanto esperar, comecei a caminhar pelos corredores silenciosos, abrindo algumas portas aqui e ali para me certificar de que você não estivera por lá. Não encontrei nenhum vestígio de sua presença nas salas, isso até o momento em que me encontrei de frente para a porta do mesmo salão onde havia te visto mais cedo. Sua risada alta e extravagante não deixou dúvidas de que você estava de fato naquele lugar.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas não cheguei a girá-la. A clara menção de _meu nome_ me fez congelar onde estava. Agucei o máximo que consegui minha audição, esforçando-me para ouvir com nitidez o diálogo que ocorria naquele cômodo. A voz regada de malícia que veio em seguida era do Eiji-san, disso tinha certeza.

Pelos poucos comentários que consegui ouvir depois disso, pude deduzir que a conversa girava em torno da possibilidade de você me chamar para sair. E teria sido coisa de minha cabeça ou você realmente tinha acabado de dizer que não poderia sair com Eiji-san justamente porque tinha feito planos de sair comigo hoje?

Não pude conter o sorriso que se formou em meu rosto. Ouvir Moriyama rir dizendo tinha certeza de que você não teria coragem suficiente para fazer tal coisa e que provavelmente acabaria ficando em casa sozinho _outra vez_ foi quase demais para mim. Imaginar que você já tinha programado encontros comigo e tinha desistido da idéia por falta de coragem era algo no mínimo interessante ao meu ver.

Talvez fosse melhor sair dali agora, já tinha ouvido o suficiente para me sentir satisfeito e feliz. Poderia te esperar por quantas horas você quisesse agora que tinha me encantado mais uma vez com suas atitudes. E se você voltasse a vacilar no momento crucial, eu daria um jeitinho de _arrancar _o convite de você. Sairíamos juntos hoje.

Retirei a mão da maçaneta, um sorriso enorme nos lábios, mas antes mesmo que pudesse me virar, a porta se abriu. Isso fez meu sorriso ser substituído por uma expressão de surpresa, quase medo, em uma velocidade notável.

As risadas de vocês cessaram assim que fui visto.

"T... Takashi..." Você foi o primeiro a falar.

Apenas engoli em seco e assenti.

A expressão de choque de Eiji-san logo se tornou uma mistura de malícia e maldade.

"Chegou bem na hora certa!" Apertou meu ombro com mais força do que talvez pretendia, parecia estranhamente empolgado com a situação. "Tsuchiya estava mesmo querendo falar com você, né?" Foi sua vez de receber um apertão no ombro.

"Eu... bem..." Respirou fundo. "É verdade, queria falar com você."

Eiji-san sequer se preocupou em ser discreto na hora de rir.

"Então, vocês vão me dando licença que tenho umas coisinhas pra resolver. " Ele passava o olhar de você para mim de forma cínica. "Boa conversa. E divirtam-se vocês dois."

Um aceno e nada mais que isso. Ele realmente deve ter apressado o passo, porque não demorou mais que alguns segundos até estarmos a sós.

O silêncio me incomodava ainda mais que seu olhar apreensivo.

"Bem..." Percebi o esforço necessário para que você conseguisse começar a falar. "Estive pensando..." Limpou a garganta, querendo disfarçar sua falta de palavras. "Na verdade não é nada demais, sabe? Estava me perguntando se... talvez..." Engoliu fortemente e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Eu deveria estar me sentindo sufocado por sua confusão e talvez até estivesse se a situação fosse outra, mas no momento estava achando cada _tropeço_ seu, ao tentar formular frases coerentes, adorável. "Será que hoje você não gostaria, sei lá... nem sei se você está ocupado mas eu-"

"Prefere jantar ou ir ao cinema?" Cortei sua fala com minha pergunta quando achei que você já tinha _sofrido_ o suficiente para pagar por sua falta de coragem.

Você riu e moveu a cabeça negativamente ante minha ousadia, mas pude ver em seu rosto o alívio e a gratidão por eu ter tomado a atitude de aceitar um chamado que sequer chegou a ser feito. E isso me fez rir também.

"O que acha de boliche, depois jantar e então cinema?"

Óbvio. Já deveria ter considerado a possibilidade de você ter tudo programado. Afinal, era sobre esses planos que você estava discutindo com Moriyama.

"Por mim está ótimo." Respondi com voz calma, apesar de estar sentindo uma ansiedade enorme percorrer todo o meu corpo. "De que horas nos encontramos no boliche?"

"Posso escolher o horário?" Questionou-me em tom forçado de surpresa. Sua pergunta me fez rir.

"Deve!" Declarei com ar de comando, um indicador apontado em sua direção.

"Se é uma ordem sua, vou me certificar de cumprir." E lá estava seu sorriso bobo que tanto me encantava. "O que acha de... hm..." Adquiriu um ar pensativo. "O que me diz de nos encontrarmos daqui à uma hora?"

"Já disse que a escolha do horário é sua." Cruzei os braços, querendo interpretar bem meu papel de _Nagayama indignado_. "Então você não tem que estar me perguntando nada, só precisa decidir _quando_ quer me ver."

Sua gargalhada não me surpreendeu. "Está bem, está bem." Respirou fundo para segurar o riso. "Não preciso de mais do que uma hora para passar em casa e tomar um banho." Olhou para mim parecendo sem jeito. "Você acha que consegue se arrumar em tão pouco tempo?" Salvou-se com o comentário maldoso.

"Eu não sou tão lento assim para me arrumar!" Protestei.

"Ah... não é?" Fingiu surpresa. "Então desculpe, devo ter te confundido com outra pessoa, né?" O sarcasmo camuflado nessa simples frase era por demais perceptível.

Um sorriso torto e mal contido, acompanhado por um olhar que estava cheio de felicidade demais para realmente ser bravo, foi a minha resposta.

"Então nos vemos daqui à uma hora e meia? Sabe como é, esses metrôs sempre atrasam e acho que vou acabar precisando de meia hora extra para chegar ao local."

"Mas claro!" Exclamei já rindo. "Tsuchiya nunca está atrasado, é tudo culpa dos metrôs."

"Claro."

"Certo." Comecei e me certifiquei para ver se estava com uma expressão pomposa o suficiente antes de continuar. "Se você está assim tão desesperado para sair _comigo_," Apontei para meu próprio rosto e senti-me orgulhoso por estar conseguindo te fazer sorrir daquela maneira. "Podemos nos encontrar daqui à uma hora e meia, mas tenho que lembrar que o boliche não vai abrir nem tão cedo..."

"Colocamos uma passada na sorveteria no topo da _lista de afazeres_ de hoje e está tudo resolvido!" Anunciou antes mesmo que eu concluísse meu pensamento. "Ou..." Voltou a ficar pensativo, como se algo lhe tivesse ocorrido naquele momento. "Podemos esperar até o horário do boliche abrir para nos encontrarmos..."

Fiquei te olhando, vendo claramente que a última opção não te agradava, mas que você estava disposto a aceitá-la caso eu achasse que ela era melhor.

"Nos vemos daqui a duas horas." Declarei sério, ignorando totalmente sua colocação anterior. E nada jamais poderia substituir o que senti quando vi um sorriso genuíno curvar seus lábios.

"E de onde saiu essa meia hora a mais?" Sua pergunta veio quando começamos a caminhar pelo corredor em busca da saída.

"Créditos." Olhei de soslaio em sua direção e sorri com maldade. "Sei que você vai precisar de cada minuto dessa outra meia hora para conseguir chegar na hora certa."

Sua cara de ofendido me fez rir. E logo você se juntou a mim, rindo não apenas por meu comentário, mas pelo simples fato de estar feliz por _dessa vez_ tudo ter dado certo. Era muito aparente sua satisfação por seus planos finalmente terem passado de simples pensamentos. Eu não tinha como deixar de estar feliz por ter contribuído para essa sua felicidade.


	4. Capítulo 03

**Quando amo você ****– 03**

"_And when you're mad cuz you lost a game_

_Forget I'm waitin' in the rain_

_Baby I love you_

_I love you anyway"_

"O que você tem?" Perguntei quando já não agüentava sua quietude. Convenhamos, você não costuma ficar assim tão calado.

"Eh?" Só depois de minha pergunta pude ter sua atenção voltada para mim. Era fato que você não tinha ouvido nem parte de meu monólogo de quase meia hora. O que estaria ocupando tão completamente seus pensamentos?

"Tem algo te incomodando." Declarei e voltei a tomar o meu café gelado.

"Tem?" Questionou tentando esconder atrás do humor e de um sorriso forçado suas preocupações.

"Tem. Claro que tem." Comecei a girar o canudo no recipiente vazio, tentando assim conter minha leve irritação. Detestava quando você mentia. "Você não fala nada desde que os pedidos chegaram!"

"Isso porque eu estava comendo, Takashi."

Lancei-lhe uma ameaça através do olhar. "Tuti, quer mesmo insistir em tentar me enganar?"

Respirou fundo e coçou o pescoço. "Não quero te perturbar com meus problemas." Sua voz estava estranhamente desanimada.

Revirei os olhos em descrença antes de me inclinar um pouco pra frente, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e lhe dirigindo um olhar sério. "Mas eu quero." Disse simplesmente e fiquei feliz ao ver um pequeno sorriso curvar seus lábios. "Desde quando conversar com um amigo sobre seus problemas é perturbação?" Voltei a recostar as costas no espaldar da cadeira. "Pensando assim... venho te _perturbando_ muito nos últimos dias, né?"

"Não! Claro que não..." Apressou-se em retrucar parecendo quase ofendido. "Não diga algo assim, já falei que gosto de ouvir tudo o que você tem pra falar." Olhou para a mesa ao lado, fingindo interesse nos jovens que conversavam com entusiasmo quando na verdade ambos sabíamos que você estava tentando evitar meu olhar. "E fico feliz por poder opinar e tentar te ajudar."

Dispensei o sorriso feliz que tentou curvar meus lábios com suas palavras. Tinha que me manter sério se queria descobrir o que havia de errado com você, sabia que se permitisse você encobriria o que estava sentindo com piadas e brincadeiras. "Você acha que também não quero tentar te ajudar?"

Ficou me olhando como se não soubesse ao certo o que responder.

"Adoraria ter a chance de tentar te ajudar." Sorri com esperteza. "E mesmo que não consiga ajudar muito, garanto que você vai se sentir melhor quando falar sobre _seja lá o que tenha acontecido._"

Você suspirou e se deu por vencido através do sorriso que me direcionou, um sorriso cheio de apreciação. "Está bem, se você quer tanto, eu falo." Declarou fingindo desdém e eu pude identificar o leve incômodo que continuava em sua voz. Na certa uma parte sua ainda o torturava dizendo que não era uma boa idéia compartilhar assuntos que te perturbavam.

Eu sabia bem que _você_ estava precisando conversar. Mas é difícil se falar de assuntos sérios quando as outras pessoas esperam que você seja sempre divertido e empolgado, não é? Eu queria muito te ouvir, pouco me importava o que você tinha para falar, saber que você dividiria seus pensamentos comigo sempre me deixava feliz.

"Mas não aqui." Você continuou.

"Meu apartamento?" Sugeri já esticando o braço para pegar minha bolsa na cadeira ao lado e começando a me erguer.

"Já?!" Questionou-me rindo.

"Já terminei meu café, não faz sentido ficarmos aqui se você vai continuar calado desse jeito."

Vi você assentir e se apressar em me seguir quando rumei em direção à porta do estabelecimento.

Não demorou até que eu estivesse colocando minha chave na fechadura da porta de meu apartamento. Agradeci mentalmente por termos escolhido uma cafetería próxima, seu silêncio durante o percurso me deixou ainda mais preocupado. Comecei a me perguntar se essa não seria a primeira vez que estava te vendo tão _pra baixo_.

"Sinta-se em casa. Vou beber água." Falei assim que consegui tirar minhas botas e segui para a cozinha. "Chá?" Perguntei quando já estava no meio do caminho.

"Não obrigado." Murmurou enquanto tirava o tênis de forma preguiçosa.

"Água?"

"Não obrigado." Repetiu, dessa vez me lançando um olhar de divertimento, obviamente se perguntando se eu insistiria em oferecer mais alguma coisa.

Sorri enquanto o observava seguir na direção da cama, sentando-se nela logo em seguida, fiz uma nota mental para lembrar de investir meu próximo salário em um sofá. "Suco?" Tentei uma última alternativa.

Você gargalhou. "Não, Takashi, estou bem, obrigado. Não precisa se preocupar, de verdade."

Ainda lhe lancei um olhar desconfiado, o que te fez rir novamente, antes de seguir para a cozinha, feliz pelo simples fato de ter conseguido te fazer sorrir.

"Então, o que está te incomodando?" Perguntei quando já estava sentado ao seu lado na cama.

"Não é nada demais, acho que só estou exagerando na preocupação." Respondeu e pude sentir que a tensão estava de volta em seu tom.

Decidi não dizer nada por enquanto, fiquei te olhando, esperando alguma reação.

"O quê?!" Perguntou sorrindo quando a intensidade de meu olhar finalmente começou a te incomodar.

"Estou esperando." Declarei enquanto apoiava meu pé esquerdo sobre a cama, abraçando minha própria perna. "Pode continuar falando."

Moveu a cabeça negativamente, como se quisesse dizer que eu não tinha jeito, mas seu sorriso me fazia crer que você estava apreciando a insistência de meu interesse.

"Está bem..." Respirou fundo. "É só que hoje fiz um teste para um papel em uma peça e..." Calou-se e coçou a base do pescoço, parecendo sem jeito.

"Você não conseguiu o papel?" Perguntei vacilante na tentativa de te fazer voltar a falar.

"É..." Confirmou com um suspiro. "Eles nem ao menos quiseram pensar... me descartaram logo de cara e me senti mal por ver que alguns de meus concorrentes, atores sem experiência nenhuma no ramo, ficaram de receber ligações para confirmação." Claramente você estava evitando contato visual enquanto _brincava _com a barra de sua calça. "Sei que isso é normal e que eu já deveria estar acostumado com esse tipo de coisa depois de tantos anos, mas é que... não sei, meu trabalho é uma das poucas coisas da qual me orgulho, dou tudo de mim no que faço e não consigo deixar de ficar desapontado quando tratam com indiferença meu esforço... é difícil aceitar que meu progresso é insignificante aos olhos dos outros..."

Você estava falando baixo, _muito_ baixo se comparado ao seu tom normal, parecia até que estava me revelando um segredo... Era tão difícil assim para você falar com outras pessoas sobre coisas pessoais? Perguntava-me quantos conheciam esse seu lado sério e tão diferente do homem descontraído e divertido que sempre se mostrava quando você estava em ambiente de trabalho.

"Desculpe estar te incomodando com essas coisas." Finalmente me dirigiu o olhar, porém apenas por breves segundos antes que passasse a mão pelo rosto e risse. "Não sei nem porquê estou fazendo esse drama todo, se eu não consegui o papel é porque não me esforcei o suficiente. Da próxima vez com certeza vou melhorar!" Finalizou em tom empolgado, mas não conseguiu me convencer.

"Se não te selecionaram é porque foram incapazes de perceber o quão talentoso você é." Falei honestamente, vi seu olhar desconfiado em minha direção. Minhas palavras obviamente haviam te deixado sem graça, pude deduzir isso pela forma inquieta que você se moveu na cama, parecendo procurar uma posição mais confortável. "Você sabe que não sou do tipo que sai por aí elogiando os outros só para ser simpático." Esperei que você movesse a cabeça afirmativamente, confirmando meu comentário. "Então acredite quando digo que você é um dos atores mais competentes que conheço." Foi minha vez de ficar sem graça. Não pude evitar e acabei desviando os olhos dos seus antes de continuar. "Admiro muito o seu trabalho." Detestei ouvir minha voz sair tão baixa mesmo quando estava forçando para que ela saísse clara e firme. "Não estou falando isso só porque somos amigos, sei que ainda te admiraria mesmo se não fossemos próximos. Você é _muito_ talentoso." Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos querendo aparentar casualidade. Não conseguia entender como poderia estar tão nervoso pelo simples fato de estar sendo sincero.

A expressão que encontrei em seu rosto quando adquiri coragem suficiente para voltar a te encarar me deixou confuso. Não consegui a ler e isso fez meu coração se acelerar. Você estava me encarando tão cheio de seriedade, seus olhos quase me perfuravam com a intensidade daquele olhar. O que estaria passando por sua cabeça? Será que eu tinha selecionado as palavras erradas?

"Takashi..." E sua voz soou tão grave naquele momento que senti um frio percorrer minha coluna. "Quero..." Me vi mordendo meu lábio inferior em ansiedade pelo que você tinha para dizer. "_Vou_ abraçar você."

Antes mesmo que aquela frase fosse terminada, eu já estava sentindo seus braços me envolvendo. Puxou-me com tanta força que tive que fechar os olhos ante o impacto de meu peito de encontro ao seu.

Sua respiração estava pesada, era quase como se você tivesse tido que fazer um grande esforço para tomar aquela decisão. Ou talvez você estivesse nervoso esperando alguma reação de minha parte? Não sabia ao certo. O abraço estava tão apertado que chegava a ser quase sufocante, meu queixo estava sendo pressionado contra seu ombro à medida que suas mãos tentavam me trazer para mais junto, mesmo que isso fosse impossível sem que, para tal, nos fundíssemos. Agradeci por você não ter meios para ver meu rosto naquele instante, seria embaraçoso se você visse o quanto eu estava sem graça...

Após alguns momentos me concentrando na tarefa de controlar minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos acelerados, resolvi finalmente retribuir o abraço. Ergui os braços e envolvi sua cintura com cuidado, gesto que pareceu te acalmar consideravelmente. Logo percebi sua respiração normalizando e não demorou até que a força empregada no abraço fosse se transformando em uma espécie de afeto discreto e silencioso.

Estando tão próximo assim de você, me peguei pensando mais uma vez no quanto somos bons juntos. Por mais que nos falte coragem para admitir, sei que nós dois já percebemos isso, o quanto nos completamos e precisamos um do outro.

"Obrigado." Ouvi com clareza seu sussurro. "Obrigado por _querer_ me ouvir." O sorriso se fazia presente em sua voz. "Obrigado por se _importar_."

Meu coração se aqueceu com suas palavras. Nada poderia ser melhor que isso. Nada poderia ser melhor do que ter a permissão de conhecer esse seu lado que aparecia tão raramente. Nada poderia ser melhor do que conseguir deixar claro para você a _importância_ que isso tudo tinha para mim.

"Não precisa agradecer." Esclareci, afrouxei o abraço sem desfazê-lo e olhei em seus olhos, sorrindo. "Só estou retribuindo favores."

Seu sorriso se alargou com este comentário. "É, talvez, mas ainda assim preciso pedir desculpas pelo abraço _roubado_." E o dito abraço foi desfeito da mesma forma inesperada que fora iniciado.

Ri de sua expressão sem jeito. "É verdade, você me assustou por um segundo com aquele abraço." E isso fez seu rosto corar suavemente.

"Aah... eu acho que estava precisando." Falou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"De um abraço?" Questionei só para me certificar.

Assentiu.

"Quando precisar outra vez, estarei aqui." Provoquei com uma piscadela que aumentou grandemente o tom rubro em suas faces. Mas você estava rindo de minha suposta _brincadeira_ e movendo a cabeça negativamente em sinal de descrença. Eu tinha minhas razões para acreditar que você tinha entendido que aquele comentário nada mais era que a verdade disfarçada de piada. "Quer ver um filme?" Perguntei depois de alguns segundos, não pretendia alongar aquele assunto e pelo que conhecia a seu respeito, você também não tinha essas pretensões.

"Tem algo bom aí?"

"Nada novo do _Ghibli_, masacabei de comprar _Shrek_, serve?"

"Serve!" Seu entusiasmo me fez rir satisfeito.


	5. Capítulo 04

Quando amo você – 04

**Quando amo você ****– 04**

"_So here's my promise made tonight_

_you can count on me for life_

_Cuz that's when I love you_

_when nothin' you do can change my mind"_

Mesmo com o volume alto da música que emanava do pequeno rádio que eu havia colocado sobre a cama para me entreter enquanto arrumava as malas, pude ouvir o toque ritmado de meu celular.

"Sim?"

"Já está de saída?" Não pude deixar de sorrir ao reconhecer sua voz, não precisava conferir o nome no visor do aparelho, sabia que era você.

"Ainda não," apontei para os inúmeros itens sobre a cama esperando para serem colocados na mala, como se você pudesse os ver. "Preciso terminar de organizar umas coisas."

"Mas não falta muito pra você viajar, certo?"

"É, acho que só precisarei de mais meia hora e estarei saindo."

Um silêncio incômodo seguiu seu suspiro. Eu aguardava um novo comentário, na verdade não estava entendendo essa sua atitude, não era como se eu nunca tivesse viajado a trabalho antes e... Por que eu sentia como se você estivesse incomodado com isso agora?

"Então boa viagem." O falso tom de empolgação me deixou ainda mais alarmado.

"Tuti, está tudo bem?"

"Está!" Soou ainda mais forçado. "Está sim, só queria desejar uma boa viagem ao meu amigo, algo errado nisso?" E a tentativa de rir com sarcasmo pareceu-me um riso cheio de nervosismo.

"Não, nada errado." Cocei a base de meu pescoço em confusão, mas o que estava acontecendo, afinal? "Mas você já me desejou isso umas vinte vezes ontem quando saímos juntos."

"Bem, desejar uma vez mais não machuca ninguém, não é mesmo?"

Sorri. "Verdade, mas isso já está estranho, parece até que você não quer que eu viaje." Usei ar de riso.

E você riu. "_Oi_, não comece a falar como se você fosse especial! Cuidado com esse ego!"

E quando as risadas cessaram nos encontramos em meio ao silêncio novamente. A ansiedade crescia dentro de mim, me perguntava o que viria em seguida.

"Queria te ver antes que você partisse, será que dá tempo?"

"Tuti," movi a cabeça em descrença, mas um sorriso curvava meus lábios, havia me preparado para vários possíveis comentários seus, mas nenhum deles era esse. "Se for esperar que você chegue aqui com certeza vou perder o metrô. Além disso, não foi exatamente para nos despedirmos que fomos ao bar ontem?"

"É," e lá estava a risada cheia de nervosismo outra vez. "Mas é que..." limpou a garganta antes de continuar. "Ontem nem pareceu despedida."

Tive que rir. "E como uma despedida tem que ser afinal? Saímos juntos, nos divertimos e no fim da noite você me desejou boa viagem. Também não é como se eu fosse embora pra sempre, Tuti, são apenas duas semanas."

"Eu sei."

E voltamos a rir, simplesmente porque não sabíamos o que dizer, mas também não queríamos desligar. Não agora.

Nos últimos dias eu havia sido presenteado com bastante tempo livre, provavelmente estavam querendo me dar férias improvisadas antes dessas duas semanas dedicadas exclusivamente ao trabalho. Graças a isso tínhamos saído bastante juntos, não sabia como, mas você sempre arrumava um tempinho entre um ensaio e outro para atender aos meus convites. Talvez essa oportunidade que tivemos de passar tanto tempo juntos seja a culpada por seu comportamento estranho de agora.

"Acho que estou com um pressentimento ruim, só isso." Você declarou quando comecei a achar que não tínhamos mais desculpas para mantermos nossos telefones conectados.

"Pressentimento ruim? Está tentando me deixar com medo?" Questionei enquanto escolhia mais duas camisas para colocar na bagagem.

"Por quê? Já ficou com medo?" Gargalhou. "Não, é só que não estou me agradando muito dessa idéia de viagem."

"Tuti, nada vai acontecer, já viajei a trabalho outras vezes e voltei em segurança, sou bem crescidinho e sei me cuidar, está bem? Você está até parecendo a minha mãe." Ri colocando um par de meias com listras azuis junto das outras. "Confesse que você está é pressentindo que sentirá uma saudade insuportável!" Reguei a frase com o melhor ar de sarcasmo que consegui e ri assim que terminei de falá-la.

Você riu, mas foi um riso baixinho, não havia real divertimento nele, o que me deixou intrigado. "Vai ver é isso mesmo."

Tive que prender a respiração. Senti minhas faces esquentarem ante seu tom tão sincero e agradeci o fato de você não poder me ver naquele momento. Engoli com dificuldade e esperei que você continuasse.

"É que, não sei..." Será que você sempre ria quando estava nervoso? "Provavelmente ainda estou chateado porque você não vai poder ver minha apresentação no sábado." Limpou a garganta e tive de conter a vontade de pedir para que você se acalmasse, era como se eu estivesse sentindo a tensão que te envolvia... Ou talvez essa tensão fosse minha. "Acho que nem preciso dizer, mas... Sua opinião é importante... Sua presença lá... Você sabe, não sabe?"

"Sei." Me esforcei ao máximo para que minha voz saísse firme. Mas não sabia ao certo o que poderia dizer agora. Na verdade, mil coisas passavam por minha cabeça naquele momento e eu sentia vontade de dizer todas de uma só vez, mas não tinha coragem para falar uma sequer. Em momentos como esse, descobrimos o quanto somos covardes.

"E você vai mesmo fazer falta por aqui." Você realmente parecia disposto a falar, por mais que não tivesse um retorno de minha parte. "Quem vai me arrastar pra ver um monte de peças desconhecidas no final de semana?" Riu. Era como se agora você estivesse pensando alto. Ao contrário de mim, você não parecia querer esconder seus pensamentos. "Você também vai?" A última pergunta saiu apressada, incerta.

"Quê?" Franzi o cenho tentando entender.

"Sentir minha falta, quero dizer." Tentou transformar sua seriedade em piada com um risinho.

Meu sorriso foi involuntário.

"Claro que não! Vou estar muito ocupado com trabalho por lá pra sentir falta." Gargalhei quando ouvi sua exclamação de surpresa. "Besta, depois de passar as últimas semanas te vendo praticamente todos os dias o que você acha?"

"Acho que você vai chorar todas as noites." Declarou em meio ao riso. "Mas você pode me ligar todos os dias, eu deixo." Claramente uma sugestão disfarçada de provocação.

"Ah, é mesmo? Como você é caridoso." Retribuí com sarcasmo. "Acho que vou ligar então. Pode se preparar para ouvir relatórios diários do que vou fazer por lá."

"Acho que posso agüentar isso." Afirmou e pude sentir a seriedade voltando a se instalar em seu tom. "Você vai ligar mesmo?"

"Vou sim," Sorri largamente quando uma sensação boa invadiu meu peito. "Ligarei todas as noites e é bom que você atenda."

"Vou atender. E se você não ligar, ligarei."

"Já disse que vou ligar!" Falei em meio ao riso. "Por acaso quer que eu faça uma promessa?!" Brinquei.

"Quero." Usou o disfarce do tom de brincadeira outra vez, mas sua seriedade era inegável.

"Dessa forma até parece que você é uma criança carente por atenção quando, na verdade, todo mundo sabe que você tem _vários_ outros amigos que com certeza vão te fazer companhia por todos esses dias e-"

"Mas nenhum deles é você." Sua afirmação inesperada me calou completamente. Você respirou fundo antes de continuar. "De alguma forma... Sinto-me mais à vontade… Relaxado, ou algo assim, quando estou com você." Fez uma pausa, como se estivesse avaliando suas próximas palavras com cuidado. "Você age diferente... Não espera que eu seja nada, simplesmente me deixa ser."

Senti-me tonto de repente. Era como se todos os sentimentos que um ser humano tem permissão para sentir tivessem se unido para formar um só. E eu o sentia tão forte no momento, esse sentimento, que achava que seria incapaz de suportar algo tão grandioso... Mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria muito ser forte para suportá-lo, não havia nada que eu desejasse com tanta intensidade.

"Mas não comece a se achar muito importante por isso! Não sei se agüento um Takashi com um ego ainda maior do que o que já tem." Provocou. Perguntava-me se você estava com medo de ter me assustado de alguma maneira com o que havia falado.

"Está me chamando de convencido? E quem aqui está se achando importante?" Perguntei em tom esnobe.

O silêncio que nos envolvia agora era confortável, quase como se finalmente o objetivo daquela ligação tivesse sido cumprido.

"Então," você quis retomar a conversa. "Vai fazer a promessa ou não?"

Gargalhei. "_Eh_?! Isso é mesmo necessário?

"Como posso confiar em algo que você diz sem prometer?!" E um tom inquestionável de piada acompanhou a frase inteira.

"Assim você me ofende!" Entrei na brincadeira. "Mas já que você faz questão, tudo bem, eu prometo." Fingi um suspiro de perturbação. "Feliz?"

Você riu.

"Tá, agora posso confiar, acho que você não seria capaz de quebrar uma promessa, não é mesmo?" Sequer me deu tempo para responder. "Mas vá, não quero lhe dar motivos para que você fique me culpando por chegar atrasado."

"Eu jamais faria isso." Usei meu melhor tom inocente.

"Sei." Pude imaginar com perfeição sua expressão de desconfiança fingida e cheia de divertimento. "Boa viagem, Takashi."

"Obrigado, Tuti." Joguei tudo o que faltava dentro da mala e comecei a fechar o zíper sem nem mesmo me incomodar com a arrumação. "Até a volta."

"Até." Suspirou. "Estarei te esperando."

A ligação foi encerrada com um ruído baixo, guardei o celular em minha bolsa, ergui a mala e apressei-me em direção à porta. Com o peso daquela bagagem, o melhor era pegar um táxi até a estação de metrô na qual havia combinado de encontrar com meu agente. Antes mesmo que chegasse ao elevador, ouvi meu celular anunciar a chegada de uma nova mensagem, me esforcei para tirar o aparelho da bolsa e ri com descrença quando chequei no pequeno visor quem era o remetente.

"_Quase esqueci: não deixe de comprar um presente pra mim. Estarei esperando sua ligação de hoje, heim! _

_Otote-kun"_

"Besta." Olhei o relógio. "É, você conseguiu." Declarei em voz alta ao pensar que já estava ansioso pela volta antes mesmo de viajar.

x

**Nota da autora: **Só pra informar quem não sabe, Tuti costuma chamar a ele mesmo de _Otote-kun_. Ele inclusive assina alguns dos posts em seu blog dessa maneira. ;D


End file.
